On this lovely Bella Notte and other Stories
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: Amanda and Finn's first official date! And Others! I have also decided to write a bunch of one-shots based on old Disney songs! All the Keepers will be in the stories somehow.
1. Chapter 1

**Amanda and Finn are going on their first official date. They're older than the books…like 18 or 19. Enjoy!**

Bella Notte from Disney's Lady and the Tramp

_Oh this is the night_

_It's a beautiful night and_

_We call it Bella Notte_

Finn said it was a fancy place….shame on him, Amanda thought.

"Hey Jess, you want to help me?" Amanda yelled down the hall in a desperate voice.

She came soon, breathless from running. "What's wrong?" Jess huffed.

"I don't know what to wear" Amanda grinned. Jess's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! I'll help…ooo I'm so excited for you!" As Jess raided her closet, Amanda checked her phone for a time from Finn.

**I'll pick you up in an hour – Finn**

Jess glanced over Amanda's shoulder and squealed, than panicked. "We only have an hour! Yikes! Hurry up and get in your dress."

Jess had been holding a dress that came about mid-thigh that would flow nicely down Amanda's figure. It was dark blue with thin straps and shimmered in the light.

"That one?" Amanda asked, skeptical. Jess just nodded and grinned to big for Amanda's liking. "Fine." The fact that she was pleasing Jess this much was scary. **(Scary in a funny way….there's nothing scary or Maleficent related in this story)**

One hour, Finn thought to himself as he closed his phone. He wasn't nervous, more anxious than anything. He had made reservations at Tony's in the Magic Kingdom and worked it out with Disney. **(NOT KIDDING! If you haven't been to the magic kingdom, there really is a restaurant called Tony's from Lady and the Tramp…ironic right? Ok, I'm done)**

This would mark the first time Finn entered the park with permission. Finn smiled at the thought.

"You look beautiful!" Jess exclaimed an hour later. She had put Amanda through the war of all things makeup and hair but it saved her the trouble of doing it herself. Beside, she wanted to look her best for Finn.

"Thanks sis" Amanda said smiling, hoping it would let Jess know she truly was grateful for the work she had put into getting her ready.

***Honk honk*******

"Eeep! He's here" Jess jumped up, more excited than normal for Finn to be at their place.

This is going to be embarrassing, Amanda thought as Jess ran down to meet Finn at the door.

"Hey" Finn said when Jess let him in.

"Ignore me stupid! She's upstairs" Jess said as she motioned him up the stairs.

Finn walked slowly, but still approached Amanda's bedroom sooner than he expected. Nerves were getting to him now. Finn turned into her room to see Amanda coming out of the bathroom attached.

"You look amazing" Finn breathed out. And she did indeed. Finn made a mental note to thank Jess since Amanda wasn't normally comfortable with dressing up. Finn liked that in a girl, one that didn't care too much about her appearance but then again, he believed Amanda didn't need to work on her looks at all.

Amanda was startled by his sudden appearance. "Hey" she smiled "You do too." Amanda now understood why Jess had pushed the dark blue dress…"Did Jess dress you?" she asked, laughing, taking in Finn's light blue button down shirt with black pants.

Finn blushed, leaning against the doorframe. "Maybe."

"Well she did a good job" Amanda smiled, walking up to him and kissed his cheek. She had to stand on her tiptoes since Finn had practically grown a foot since their last adventure. As she pulled back, Finn quickly but swiftly place his hand behind her neck and kissed her like he's never kissed her before. Amanda, taken aback yet pleased, returned with as much enthusiasm. They continued this until they heard an "ahem" from behind. **(Did anyone else think of Dolores Umbridge when reading "ahem"…? Let me know lol)**

Sure as the sky is blue, Jess was standing behind them. Both now blushing stared at her in annoyance but Finn glanced at his watch and said, "We gotta go."

They hurried out to his car and drove off, leaving Jess giggling to herself.

"So where are we going?" Amanda asked.

"It's a surprise," Finn said, squeezing her hand. He was suddenly thankful he was a good one-armed driver.

As Finn approached the Magic Kingdom gate, Amanda stared at him. "Umm…"

"You'll see" Finn answered her puzzled look. He was enjoying her confusion.

"Finn, you can't sneak in again," Amanda pointed out.

"Relax, I asked and got permission" he smiled.

Amanda was amazed as they made their way on the boat that would take them to the park. There was no one in sight.

"Where is everybody?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining" Finn said, capturing Amanda's hand in his.

"Beautiful view isn't it" Amanda said dreamily looking at the stars as the boat left the dock.

"Sure is" Finn said, looking down at Amanda.

_Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

_Side by side with your loved one_

_You'll find enchantment here_

_The night will weave its magic spell_

"Finn, I was talking about the stars."

"I wasn't" Finn said with all seriousness. Amanda smiled and leaned back into his open arms.

"I can't believe this is our first date, I mean, how long have we been together?" she asked.

"Hmm it's been about…nine months?"

"Sounds about right" Amanda said.

"Sorry I waited so long" Finn said, referring to the fact that he had failed to make special arrangements before now.

"It's ok" she smiled "we've been busy with the rest of the Keepers, I understand. It doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"And how do you feel?" Finn said, curiously.

"I love you Finn" Amanda said suddenly "Sorry it's taken me nine months to say so."

Finn's stare full of curiosity turned up into a grin. "I love you too."

_When the one you love is near_

_Oh this is the night_

_And the heavens are right_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

They arrived at Tony's and much to Amanda's disappointment, found the place rather packed.

"How'd you get a reservation here Finn?" Amanda asked.

"You'll see, be patient" he answered and put his arm around her waist.

A few minutes later, a hostess showed them to a table in a far corner of the restaurant. It was quiet and very secluded.

"Aw Finn!" Amanda said with delight in her voice.

"Nothings too good for my girl" Finn said as they sat down beside each other.

They soon ordered and spent some quiet time just sitting there, enjoying the evening. Finn had just put his arm around Amanda's shoulder as she laid her head on his when music started playing. Amanda smiled when she heard,

_This is the night_

_It's a beautiful night_

_And they call it Bella Notte_

_Look at the skies _

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

"I love this song!" Amanda said, looking up at Finn to see him smiling down at her.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. This movie is so romantic."

Finn chuckled "Well I will agree with you there. Puppy love."

"Kinda like us right?" Amanda jokingly asked.

"Nah, were more than puppy love" Finn replied seriously.

Dinner was served, spaghetti of course, but did without the meatball scene.

_Side by side with your loved one_

_You'll find enchantment here_

After dinner, they decided to take a walk down Main Street before fireworks.

"It's really a magical place," Amanda said, as they slowly made their way to the castle, hand in hand.

"There's nothing like it" Finn agreed.

"I couldn't have asked for a better evening Finn."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Finn smiled.

_The night will weave its magic spell _

_When the one you love is near_

_Oh this is the night_

_And the heavens are right_

"You do realized our second date probably isn't going to top this one right?" Amanda teased.

"Oh I don't know about that," Finn said, grinning like the dork Amanda knew him to be. He leaned in to kiss Amanda to top off their first date, both anxiously awaiting the next one.

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

**I hope you loved it! I like this one a little better than the Enchanted one I wrote about Charlene. COMMENT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided while I'm working on my prom triquel, to write short stories based off of old Disney songs. I'll be posting them all to this "Bella Notte" story just so you all know . None of them relate to each other, all one-shots. I have about 4 stories lined up, but if you give me a song suggestion, I'll gladly take it! Comment! –Amanda**

*Sigh* 'I'm the only one without a significant other', thought Charlene as she leaned against her locker.

"What's wrong today Charlie?" Amanda asked.

"Just feeling sorry for myself" she answered "notice I'm the only one of the Keepers without a boyfriend…"

Amanda blushed a slight shade of pink, for her and Finn had just gotten together a few weeks ago. "Sorry, I guess I didn't realized" Amanda apologized.

"No don't worry about it. I'll live…someday, a guy will sweep me off my feet" she smiled "let's just hope this time, he'll actually have feelings for me…" she paused and looked at Amanda whose face turned into a little girl grin.

"Sorry, again." It had been no secret that Charlene had had some very often-declared feelings for Amanda's now boyfriend.

"Once again, it's ok. I've been moved on for quite sometime…I truly mean it" she smiled as she grasped Amanda's hand as to reassure her. Charlene was actually telling the truth. She hadn't had those feelings toward Finn in a long time, which made her feel somewhat sane again. Not to say Charlene was ever a crazy person but…she did have her moments.

Amanda smiled, as if relieved to hear that. Just as Charlene was going to ask how things were going with Finn, the man himself rushed to Amanda's side, kissed her cheek and ran off, leaving his girlfriend, looking as red as Elmo.

"So…the relationship going well?" Charlene grinned.

Amanda giggled "yeah…"

Following in Finn's footsteps was Philby and Willa, holding hands. Willa stopped by the girls to say hi. "Well, I gotta meet Finn, see you later" Philby grinned as he kissed Willa.

"He's so charming" Willa sighed.

"You two are going to be together forever" Amanda said, as Willa nodded.

"I sure hope so. How are you Charlie?"

"You mean since my closest friends suddenly all have feelings for each other, fantastic" Charlene replied before she could stop herself.

Willa stared at Charlene while Amanda slammed her hand to her head. "Nice Willa."

"I'm…sorry" Willa said, hoping that would suffice.

"No, it's fine. Just one of those days" Charlene said "I'll catch you two later." She made her way to the exit, with hope for finding happiness. She couldn't help but wonder, 'why didn't anyone want me as a girlfriend?'

_Someday my prince will come_

_Someday we'll meet again_

_And away to his castle we'll go_

_To be happy forever, I know_

Charlene wondered around the schoolyard until she noticed the odd couple, Jess and Maybeck, sitting on a near by bench.

"Geez…can they sit any closer to each other?" Charlene asked herself.

"Uh, who are you talking too" a voice behind her asked.

"What?" jumped Charlene as she turned into the direction of the voice. "Oh, hi" she smiled at the stranger. It was, indeed, a stranger to Charlene. She had only see this blonde guy, and all his cuteness, she thought, from a far on the football field. She just couldn't remember his name…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…hey you're that DHI girl…umm Charlene right?" the deep voiced hottie asked.

"Yes, yes I am" Charlene said "but my friends call me Charlie."

"Well, I hope to someday have the honor of calling you so, Charlene" he smiled, one that almost made Charlene lose her balance.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to sound really stupid but, what's your name?"

"It's Peter…not pan" he grinned.

Charlene giggled, 'wow that was lame but he's cute'…she thought. 'His name would be Peter' Charlene mentally rolled her eyes, for Peter Pan had been her favorite character, and crush, when she was little.

"Sorry, that was an extremely sad joke" he apologized. 'Thank goodness he's not dumb' Charlene thought. "So what were you staring at?" Peter asked.

"Just some friends…my happy, romantically attached, too busy except for each other friends" she said, not a bit pleased.

"Umm…" Peter said, as he backed off a little.

"I'm the only DHI girl without a boyfriend" Charlene explained.

"Ahh…gotcha…wait, is Famanda finally together cause that would be…" Charlene gave him a look "uh sorry, that would, yeah that would be terrible" he tried redeeming himself.

"Yes, they're an item. You must follow us huh?" Charlene asked, slightly amused.

"You all are pretty awesome" Peter said "You're the pretty and smart one right?" he winked. 'Boy, he's good' Charlene grinned.

"If you don't believe otherwise, than yes" she blushed.

_Someday when spring is here_

_We'll find out love anew_

"Beautiful day isn't it?" he said, trying to save Charlene from more blushing.

"Sure is" Charlene agreed. Spring had indeed sprung. 'Maybe that's why all the love-birds are out and about' Charlene wondered.

_And the birds will sing_

_And wedding bells will ring_

_Someday…_

"Well, I guess I better head home" Peter said as he glanced at his watch and started to walk away.

"Well so much for that" Charlene angrily muttered under her breath. But to her surprise, Peter had turned around and grabbed her shoulder as she was walking away.

"Ok, so I'm totally going to regret this if I don't ask, what are you doing Friday night" Peter asked.

"Nothing…yet" Charlene replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Movie?" he asked, smiling.

"Now I have plans" she smiled sweetly.

"Me too" Peter chuckled "See you then…Charlene."

"Bye" she breathed out, but then quickly corrected herself "Oh and its Charlie" she said a little louder so he would hear her.

Peter turned around and said at the same volume "Until Friday…Charlie."

"Until Friday….Peter not pan" she giggled.

_When my dreams come true_

**I vaguely remember some connection with Charlene and Peter Pan…I can't recall if it was something in the books, or on fanfiction lol but yea…let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Doesn't take place at a particular time, just a random short story I thought I'd add to this series. Enjoy :)**

"Woah" Amanda said as she felt the familiar tingling sensation sail through her body from crossing over.

"You catch your balance ok?" a nearby voice asked.

Amanda glanced around and saw Finn Whitman standing a few yards away, acting as if he'd been waiting for her.

"Is this a dream?" Amanda asked.

Finn look confused. "Noo…why? Do you dream about me?" he raised his eyebrows.

"In _your_ dreams" Amanda giggled.

"You sure are…" Finn winked.

Amanda cracked up. "I can't do this Finn."

He chuckled, It's ok, me either. Why'd we listen to Jess?" he asked.

"I don't know" Amanda said, "are we done role playing now?"

"Yes, now come here you" Finn said, holding his arms out. Amanda took off in a sprint to her boyfriend's open arms and tackled him.

"I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"Me too" was all Amanda could say as she hugged the day lights out of Finn.

When they came apart, Finn said, "I haven't seen you in awhile…"

"Mrs. Nash has been keeping a real close eye on Jess and I. You're lucky I could get a hold of Philby to cross us over. "

"Yeah, good job with that by the way" he smiled, grateful she'd thought of it. Amanda hadn't been able to see Finn for about two weeks since school was over and she wasn't aloud out of the house.

"Thanks" she smiled.

_I know you_

_I walked with you Once Upon A Dream_

_I know you_

_That gleam in your eyes is so _

_Familiar a gleam_

Finn noticed a twinkle in her eyes that only appeared when they were DHI's. He'd missed this when they were full humans, but she was still beautiful both ways.

"What?" Amanda asked when she realized Finn had just been staring at her without blinking.

"You're so beautiful," he said hoping she believed every word of it.

Amanda blushed and put her head down as if to try and hide it. But nothing got passed Finn. He tilted her chin up so his lips could meet with hers at last.

_I know it 's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

Amanda giggled which caught Finn's attention as bad. "Sorry" he said.

"Why are you sorry?" Amanda asked, still giggling.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Cause" she said, "kissing a DHI feels weird, and it sorta tickles."

"Ohh" Finn sighed, "That's a relief."

_You'll love me at once…_

"You're not a bad kisser Hun" Amanda said as her eyes narrowed.

"Neither are you, my dear" Finn said as he snaked his arms around Amanda's tiny waist as she place hers around his neck as they started to slow dance on the spot.

"How'd I fall in love with you" Finn said.

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing."

"Oh I don't mean to but, it's so strange how I got lucky with you."

"It's not luck" Amanda shook her head "it's fate."

_The way you did Once Upon A Dream_

**I know it's short but I thought it would be a good addition. I'm ready for suggestions pretty please! I'm going for an old Disney songs theme and coming up with a story from there. Any ideas PLEASE share them with me so I can keep writing. Oh, and comment :)**


	4. Cruella Devil

"Anybody seen Charlie?" Maybeck asked, noticing her absence at the lunch table.

"not since Chem, why?" Willa asked, coming out of her field trip in Philby's eyes.

"Well, she's not here" Maybeck sounding annoyed, stating what he thought was the obvious.

"Oh, huh, I guess she's not. anyone know where she might be?" Finn said, just now tuning in.

"Noooo..." Maybeck rolled his eyes. He sighed, realizing it was hopeless to get through to them. Not that he wanted to others to noticed how concerned he'd been about Charene's whereabouts.

"Whatever" he whispered under his breath. Just as he did so, Charlene bolted across the cafeteria and sat down beside Maybeck.

"Hey Charlie" Maybeck said, a little shocked by her appearance considering she was normalled more put together than her current state. Her hair was all frizzy and looked wind-blown while her clothes had a certain wrinkle to them. Maybeck expressed some concern towards her enterance, which he secretly hoped would have a follow up story to why she hadn't been there a half hour ago.

"what happened to you?" he asked the dazed Charlene. She didn't answer right away, just stared off into the distance before saying, "Nothing."

There was something about the look in her eyes that made Maybeck uncomfortable and a little frightened, but he couldn't explain why.

**Cruella Devil Cruella Devil**

**If she doesn't scare you**

**No evil thing will**

**To see her is to take a sudden chil**

**Cruella Cruella Devil**

"Are you ok?" Maybeck asked, still slightly annoyed that the others weren't expressing concern to Charlie's well being.

"I'm fine Donnie!" Charlene exclaimed at the taken aback Maybeck. Although he felt a bit hurt bythe way Charlene had expressed her emotions, he couldn't help but think there was something else going on. That, and the fact that she'd called him Donnie was a switch, and very unusual for her.

"Chill out Charlie" Willa said, noticing the tone that her friend had just used. Philby looked slightly concerned at what was going on and put his arm around his girlfriend.

"What's the problem Charlie? You're not usually like this...or look like this" Amanda pointed out, taking in Charlie's appearance.

"Oh shut up you homewrecker!" Charlene blurted out and stormed out of the cafeteria leaving Amanda shook up and shrunken as Finn got up to go talk to her.

"Finn, I'll go" Maybeck offered but Finn beat him to it.

"Let me" Finn snapped, feeling fired up at what Charlene had just said to his girlfriend.

**The curl in her lips **

**the ice in her stare**

**the innocent children better beware**

**she's like a spider waiting for the kill**

**look out for Cruella Devil**

"Charlene, I want to talk to you" he yelled down the hallway at her.

"Aww Finn, don't be mad at me" she giggled in a way that he'd never heard before. He didn't like the twinkle in her eye that was starting to scare him. 'I thought she got over me' he thought as Charlene made her way to him.

"Charlie..." he said.

"Just be quiet...don't need to say a word...I know how you feel" she grinned shyly and put her arms around his neck.

"I know you want me, don't try and deny it...I read your letter."

Finn couldn't move, he instantly knew the problem for he was close enough to see that her eyes were not the intensifying blue they normally were. "Charlie, stop. I didn't write you a letter and you know it. Now I think it's time for you to come back to lunch and we'll...talk." He didn't care where they were, just anywhere but there was fine with him. He needed a witness to see that her eyes were indeed green and he had a scary hunch that he'd need back up for this situation.

**At first you think Cruella is a Devil**

**But after time has worn away the shock**

**you come to ralize you've seen her kind of eyes**

**watching you from underneath a rock. **

"I don't want to talk" she continued to smile as she grabbed his face and forced his lips to hers.

"Mmph Charlie" Finn struggled to push her off but he couldn't, which was odd because he knew he was stronger than her by a lot.

"Finn!" Amanda exclaimed from behind.

"Ammphda!" he manage to force out as Charlene was still firmly attached.

"What is this?!" Maybeck came out from behind Amanda, just as surprised at her at what they were seeing.

Finn's eyes widened hoping to hint that he couldn't get her off of him.

Amanda narrowed her eyes, trying to understand the current situation, then realized the obvious that Charlene wasn't acting normal.

Finn groaned, trying to be paitent while Amanda contemplated a plan to get Charlene away from him.

"Amanda" Maybeck whispered, "What can I do?" he looked sad. He wasn't fond of the fact that Charlene was kissing Finn, hoping his jealousy wasn't too obvious.

Amanda was only half paying attention when she noticed the color of Charlene's eyes. She looked at Finn with understanding eyes and took a deep breath and walked calmly up to Charlene.

"Excuse me, but this is my boyfriend" she said with little enthusiasm in her voice, nodding over to Maybeck to hold Charlene back just in case. If Amanda knew anything, it was that with green eyes, you never know what'll happen.

Charlene finally released Finn to look at Amanda with an evil glare. "He's my boyfriend, remember that" she growled, looking like she was ready to pounce but didn't get the chance as Maybeck instantly grabbed her. "Let go of me Donnie!" she screamed trying to get away from him. "You're such a pig!"

Maybeck almost lost his grip on her after hearing that. It broke his heart to see her like this but didn't know what else to do. If Finn's kiss didn't break the spell, what would?

"Thanks for saving me" Finn gasped, "She's persistent...what do we do?" he asked Amanda.

"I don't know, you'd think the spell would be broken since she kissed you, at least that's how it usually goes" Amanda pointed out.

"Yeah, you'd think!" Maybeck grumbled, still struggling with Charlene, "It's true love's kiss right?"

"Uh huh" Finn agreed, thinking.

"Unless..." Amanda said, grinning ear to ear.

"What?" Finn said, trying to read her grin.

Amanda nodded her head in Maybeck's direction continuing to grin. Finn quickly caught on, mirroring Amanda's grin.

"Ok, enough with the grinning, what's going on!" Maybeck yelled, practically holding Charlene in a football tackle now.

**This vampire bat**

**this inhuman beast**

**she ought to be locked up**

**and never released**

**The world was such a wholesome place until...**

"No way" he said quietly, "there's no way."

"Why not?" Amanda huffed.

"Because..." Maybeck said, "It's not me...I know it isn't."

"But what if it could be?" Amanda said softly.

"No harm in trying" Finn said.

Maybeck losened his grip on Charlene as she started to calm down. He slowly turned her around so she was facing him.

"Charlie?" he whispered.

"Let. Me. Go." she grumbled.

"Come back to me" he whispered as he leaned down, taking her face gently in his hand, and kissed her, praying for a miracle. He heard a giggled behind him, assuming it was Amanda who was probably enjoying the fact that he was a romantic guy.

He knew the minute his lips grazed hers that the spell was working its way out of her body. Maybeck couldn't explain how he knew, he just did, which relieved him greatly as he relaxed into the kiss.

What he didn't expect was for Charlene to respond, with great enthusiasm might he add.

Not wanted to break the connection for fear that he'd been dreaming of her reaction, Maybeck slowly backed away to look into her eyes. Her bright, beautiful, wonderfully sparkling blue eyes. "Charlie?" he whispered.

"I...I..."

"Shh...it's ok, you don't have to say anything" Maybeck said quietly, suddenly in deep thought. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me" she whispered back "especially with Finn around."

"Did I miss something?" Finn looked at Amanda and asked.

Amanda just grinned, "She loves him" she sighed.

"Who knew" Finn chuckled, guiding Amanda away so to leave the new love birds alone.

"Sorry I went crazy on you, sorry I kissed Finn" Charlene said quietly as she put her head down.

"Hey, hey..." Maybeck tilted her chin up "it's ok, at least the spell is broken. it won't be bothering us anymore."

"Us?" Charlene looked in his eyes.

"If you want there to be an 'us'...I mean, I understand if you don't..."

Charlene stood on her toes to gently touch her lips to Maybeck's so he would stop talking.

"Yes" she smiled, which he gladly returned.

**Cruella, Cruella Devil**

**I like this story for some odd reason lol Well, I've got 2 more of these Disney song fics coming! Any ideas are more than welcome! :) Comment PLEASE! **


End file.
